


Simpleton

by Nympha_Alba



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Filming, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympha_Alba/pseuds/Nympha_Alba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've certainly never had this before, Bradley thinks as Colin collapses in giggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simpleton

_Well, this is new,_ Bradley thinks and repeats his line, with his best round-eyed, vacant, vaguely worried look: "My gold...?"

And Colin collapses again, bending double with hysterical giggles. As Alice's "Hahaha, CUT!" echoes through the forest, Colin gasps "sorry, sorry", blinking away tears.

They certainly never had _this_ before. Sure, Colin fluffs his lines or laughs from time to time just like everyone else (Tony, after all, is legendary for his giggles, and Nat seems a worthy successor to the giggle throne), but Bradley has never seen him like this. He rarely ruins two takes in a row; it's usually Bradley who slips or fumbles the sword or forgets names. Today though, Arthur's simpleton scenes have had Colin cracking up too many times to count.

"I'm sorry," Colin repeats, walking off to the side and turning his back, breathing deeply and rolling his shoulders. 

He lifts his hands with the fingers spread as if he's going to push them through his hair or rub them over his face, and then thinks better of it, probably out of courtesy to the hair and makeup people. Saint Colin.

"Okay," he says at last and turns back towards Bradley, "okay, I'm ready."

They get through the scene and on to the one with Tristan and Isolde where Miranda is to giggle and say "Knight of Camelot!" derisively, and Colin loses it again. Alice is turning up her palms, her face to the skies.

"Okay, let's take five!" she says. "I never thought I'd say this, but... Colin, _pull yourself together_!" She's grinning while she says it though.

Colin can't stop. He leans on Bradley, shaking with laughter, his forehead pressed to Bradley's neck as he chokes out something that Bradley only deciphers with a few seconds' delay: "Your _face_!"

And then he stays where he is, soft and pliant and exhausted, just _breathing_ against Bradley's skin. It's not unpleasant, having Colin Morgan draped all over him, and Bradley's hand begins to rub Colin's back on its own accord. Not unpleasant at all. In fact, Bradley could get used to it.

But Colin's closeness makes Bradley acutely aware of the thinness of his simpleton trousers, and he wills away the beginnings of an embarrassing hard-on and pushes Colin away, gently. 

Their eyes meet and there is a moment of stillness between them, of intense intimacy despite all the people milling around. Bradley still holds Colin by the shoulders and notes every minute detail of his face, the freckle above one eyebrow, his eyes wet at the corners from laughing. Colin doesn't move, just looks back. Their faces are so close. 

It makes Bradley bold.

"If I'd known a simpleton costume would have this effect on you, I'd have donned one long ago," he says, very low, speaking underneath the chatter of people around them. "In fact I think I might keep it on when we've finished shooting."

To his astonishment, Colin blinks and blushes under the makeup. "Erm," he says, pulling away from Bradley's hands. "Erm, I.. I'll just..." He makes a vague gesture towards their chairs.

He's saved by the bell in the shape of Diana from makeup, who appears at his side armed with brushes. Bradley watches, puzzled, as Colin's eyes close against the powder, wondering what on earth just happened between them.

He knows one thing, though: whatever happened, it needs to be explored.


End file.
